


【翻译】Monster  by  statisticsfag

by zmzm007



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers, venting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmzm007/pseuds/zmzm007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>剧透注意！<br/>Kaz知道真相后的胡思乱想</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Monster  by  statisticsfag

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798310) by [statisticsfag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticsfag/pseuds/statisticsfag). 



当门关上，Kaz不可控制地跌落进椅子，他的拐杖咔嗒一声摔在地上，感受到心脏在不断收缩的胸膛里跳动的如雷鸣一般。他希望Ocelot没有待在门外。Ocelot，  
去他的！他这该死的，和他该死的操控、背叛的行为。

Kaz的脑子因各种情绪和思想而混乱，最显而易见的是愤怒。仇恨，痛苦，愤怒。有那么一段时间，他不想去相信Ocelot刚刚告诉他的消息。但这是真的。他现在明白了，一些之前发生的事终于说得通了。

这不能改变什么，现在他痛恨Big Boss，也恨Ocelot。

为什么Snake选择信赖Ocelot而不是他？Kaz不相信什么鬼自荐之类的。不管怎样，Ocelot一定一直都知道发生了什么事。那个混蛋，他们两个都是。他很肯定自己能照样使母基地完美运转如果他能在之前就参与这次计划。他也很肯定他现在就不会这么他妈的感觉被利用了。

Venom的感觉是怎样的，跟Snake的相比？他感到胃里升起一阵恶心。一直以来，他都把这具身体所剩的一切交付给某个陌生人，而不是Snake。Venom真的想要吗？他是否只是在扮演好“Big Boss”这  
个角色？还是占了这个情况的便宜？昏迷记忆缺失真是个方便的借口。Snake一定知道…至少猜的到…Kaz会想恢复他们关系的生理需求部分。邪恶而肮脏的想法划过他的脑子，万一Snake正乐于此事，知道Kaz高兴被其他人上。也许之后Snake还会让Venom汇报他们的房事，所有细节。这个想法让怒火涌上他的喉咙。他以为他了解Snake，但在这次背叛后……

Kaz感觉到他的整个世界都崩塌了，再一次地。他本以为骷髅脸死后，他就可以放下所有怨恨和愤怒，也许还能再次找到生活的乐趣，最好是和Snake和钻石狗一起。但不，这不再可能了，甚至连个梦都不是了。Snake可以去下地狱了，Kaz很乐意让他快点下去。

他的思想在打转，脑子里堆满了他都不确定想不想知道答案的问题和理论。没有任何解释能解决这次打击，或者让事情好起来。也许这样比较好，让Kaz用最坏的想法填满他的愤怒，免得他再次陷入Snake的人格魅力。

他跟Ocelot的关系向来都说不上友好，但这次之后……他不知道该想什么了。当Ocelot向他坦白他对那个传奇的爱后，即使是在过去，Kaz依旧将他视为一个威胁。他曾觉得自己是赢家，赢得了Snake的感情，但现在他不会再这般盲目自信了。他可以想象Ocelot在看到他和Venom一起消失后是怎样暗自窃喜的，知道这都只是谎言，只有他知道真相。Fuck Ocelot。

Snake怎么能就这样抛弃他？抛弃他们共建的未来？如此轻易的抛下了他，什么也没说。就这样销声匿迹了。他怎么能不相信Kaz？这真是恶心，恐怖，不可原谅的。

而且他该怎么再面对Venom呢？他指望他怎么继续支持他？为他工作？未来变得空白起来，空洞而寒冷。他不是在为Snake建造母基地，而是为了某个……幻影。当然，他可以继续扮演他的角色，但是是厌恶的。他也许表面上接受，但现在让Kaz继续忍受Venom的唯一原因就是要让他变强，他的儿子David也一样。他会用他们来报复Snake。

 

从现在开始，他不会再把Snake当成搭档，也不是人类。从现在开始，Snake是一个怪物。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：我的心真的好卵疼。。ToT  
> 虽然没什么人看。。但是如果有人发现有哪里翻译的不恰当，请告诉我。。。


End file.
